gta_michael_de_santafandomcom-20200213-history
Missions In GTA: Michael De Santa
Missions in Grand Theft Auto: Michael De Santa Prologue *Prologue - Survive East Points MC Attack and then Eliminate Edwin Wood. Los Santos 2013 Michael De Santa (M) *Michael & Franklin - Watch a cutscene of Michael and Franklin at the bar and then take him home. *Welcome To Los Santos - Tour Los Santos. *Amanda De Santa - Go on a date with Amanda. *Solomon Richards - Meet with Solomon and discuss the film Rundown. *Rundown - Direct and Produce the film Rundown. *Daddy's Little Girl - Protect Tracey from her abusive boyfriend Jesse Venturas and then Eliminate him. *House Party - Go with Jimmy to a frat party and then takeout the thug Dominic Vasquez who is harrassing Tracey. *Father/Son - Hangout with Jimmy. Solomon Richards (S) *Richards Productions - Meet Solomon at the studio and Eliminate field agent Ronald Krueger. *Majestic Crew - Recruit celebrities all around the world. *Majestic Protector - Protect the studio from the Russian Mafia. *Lacey Jonas - Meet Lacey Jonas and become her field agent. *Mr Jones - Reunite with Lazlow Jones and make amends with him. *Toni Cipriani - Meet Toni Cipriani for the first time. Toni Cipriani (T) *Silician Gambit - Eliminate Mark Volpe and Fredo Volpe of the Messina Crime Family. *Taking In The Trash - Go and Pickup the Trashmaster. *Car's A Guy's Best Friend - Pickup Toni's Coquette. *Out Of Commission - Eliminate Sammy Bottino. *Ivan The Not So Terrible - Eliminate Ivan Bytchkov. *Dining Out - Head To The Diner and Eliminate Jackie Chung. *Yakuza Problem - Eliminate Henry Deus. *Cipriani Gambit - Survive Toni's betrayal. Amanda De Santa (A) *Loving Husband - Protect Amanda from Jewelry thief Richard Garrety and then eliminate him. *Tennis Time! - Play tennis with Amanda. *Clothing Hardware - Go to the clothing store with Amanda. Franklin Clinton (F) *Grab Your Ballas - Protect Franklin from the Ballas. *The Pick-Up - Repossess an infernus. *Repossession In America - Repossess the White Buffalo and Eliminate Simieon Yaterian. *Taking Back the Grove - Retake Grove Street. *Legacy - Pay respects to a fallen gang member. *Lamar Davis - Rescue Lamar from Balla members. Michael De Santa (M) *Federal Investigation Bureau - Meet Dave at the FIB Headquarters. Dave Norton (B) *Operation: Return - Eliminate a NOOSE Squad and steal their equipment. *Special Treatment - Eliminate Michael Albright, since he was the one responsible for the bombings to the Drug Enforcement Administration Headquarters. *Underbelly Of Paradise - Produce and Direct the show Underbelly of Paradise. *High Protocol - Go through the NOOSE Headquarters and then capture Jose Martinez. *Jose Martinez - Interreogate Jose Martinez about why he hired Michael Albright to do the bombings. *Riot Control - Ride a Tank to control the riot. Herwin Bronthson (H) *Drug Enforcement Administration - Go to the DEA Headquarters and Meet Romeo Selvaggi. *Cartel Arrangements - Eliminate the leader of the Columbian Cartel Hector Gonzalez. *Castor Troy - Eliminate DEA Agent Troy Daniels and Get rid of the incriminating evidence against Romeo. *A Day In The Office - Go to the DEA Headquarters, take Romeo to his office and survive the IAA ambush. *Deposition - Takedown Dose Headquarters. *Huston, We Have A Problem - Eliminate Wade Huston. *Undercover - Infiltrate the deal between the Lupisella Family and the Los Santos Triads. *Meth'd Up - Go to Sandy Shores, Steal the Meth and Get rid of it. Blaine County 2013 Trevor Phillips (T) *Mr Phillips - Meet with Trevor. *Angels In America - Steal the meth from the Angels Of Death. *Gun Runner - Eliminate the Arms Dealer Donald Bradshaw and Steal The Crate. *Diamonds Are For Trevor - Reclaim the lost diamonds and take them to Trevor. *Death Metal - Steal the Meth. *Fallen Angels - Eliminate AOD Leader Gabriel Arnolds. Michael De Santa (M) *Marked Men - Meet with Dave Norton and Herwin. Dave Norton (B) *Pyrric Victory - Eliminate The Conspirators. *No Man's Land - Enter the Altruist Village and Eliminate the Remnants Of The Cult. *Interdiction - Go to the Desert and Pick up the rockets. *Cargo Plane - Get in the plane and Fly to Angel Pine with the Package. *Stowaway - Takeout the IAA Agents and then get in the plane with Dave. *Cliffhanger - Infiltrate a secret IAA Military base. *Executive Order - Rescue Vice President Of The United States and then take him to the FIB. Michael De Santa (M) *Back On The Grid - Contact Lester and Return To Los Santos. *Revelations - Discover the truth of your past. Crystal Lake 2001 Michael Townley (M) *Crystal Lake Heist - Rob the Bank Of Crystal Lake and Lose The Cops. *Crystal Lake - Tour Crystal Lake. *Smuggler Smuggler - Steal the cocaine from three men in Pasapoisso. Trevor Phillips (T) *Abraham Abducted - Capture a Man named Abraham Washington. Brad Snider (B) *Drake - Eliminate Drake Bradshaw. *Farmhouse - Ambush the deal and steal the mower. Edwin Wood (E) *Old Wounds - Defend the Russian Mafia's Headquarters. *The Master And Molotov - Burndown Herwin's rivals trailer. Michael Townley (M) *The Deal - Meet Dave Norton. Los Santos 2013 Michael De Santa (M) *Phonecall's a due - Receive a call from Lazlow Jones. Lazlow Jones and Lacey Jonas (Film Studios Icon) *That's a wrap - Get footage of Lacey Jonas and Derek Roberts For Lazlow's film (Lazlow as boss). *Employment Requirement - Talk with Lacey and then become her agent (Lazlow as boss) *Party Defender - Escort Lacey to Poppy Mitchell's party and then protect the celebrities from the Merryweather raid. (Lacey as boss) *Teenage Dream - Direct Lazlow's movie Teenage Dream (Lazlow as boss) *Studio Shootout - Defend the studio (Lazlow and Lacey as boss) Solomon Richards (S) *Welcome To The Jungle - Complete the filming of Rundown. *Michael & Solomon - Protect Solomon's studio from Merryweather. Amanda De Santa (A) *Amanda & Yusuf - Eliminate Yusuf Amir in order to stop him from revealing her private secret. *Wrong Feels Right - Take Amanda on a date and then take her home. *Mother and Son - Protect Jimmy from a thug. *Los Santos At Night - Take Amanda to a party. Decker (Merryweather Icon) *Rigged To Blow - Destroy an IAA Base for DEA Agent Herwin Bronthson. *Crash Site - Locate the down Soviet Cargo Plane. *No Russian - Assualt the Russian Mafia base of operations. Herwin Bronthson (H) *Operaton 40 - Asssassinate Cuban Prime Minister Mario Garcia. *The Defector - Eliminate the Russian Defector Vladimir Mayakovsky. *Merryweather - Defend the Merryweather camp with Decker. Michael De Santa (M) *Movie Premiere - Attend Michael's/Your Movie Premiere. *Memory - Remember the North Yankton Heist. North Yankton 2004 Michael Townley (M) *North Yankton - Tour North Yankton. *Club is a Cash - Meet Amanda for the first time at the Canner Club. *Green Court - Attend Amanda Adjudication. *Wife and Husband - Attend Michael's/ Your Wedding at the Cruch. *The Time's Come - Survive a Ambush from the North Yankton Mafia in the Graveyard. Edwin Wood (E) *Were They Act Again - Save Local Yokel from East Points MC. *Heritage - Escape the Fire at Ludendroff Liblary. Trevor Phillips (T) *Mr Phillips - Meet Trevor and Eliminate Nikita Petrovic the leader of the Petrovic Bravta. *Unexpected - Protect Trevor from the Thug. Michael Townley (T) *North Yankton Heist - Rob the bank of Ludendorff. Los Santos 2013 Michael De Santa (M) *Mansion - Go to your house and Watch the news. *Family Time - Recouncile with your family. *Michael and Amanda - Take Amanda out on a date. *Hot Jewelry - Burn down a jewelry store. *Enemy of My Enemy - Eliminate Ivan Bouldier and Toni Cipriani. *College Application - Apply Tracey for college. *Home Invasion - Protect your family from Merryweather soldiers and then Eliminate Lieutenant Hank Dempsey. Herwin Bronthson (H) *Hunted - Reach The Extraction Point and Eliminate the Chinese Ambassador Liu Jiang. *Time and Fate - Infiltrate the mansion and Eliminate Ian Sanchez. *Achilles Veil - Clear the LZ. *One Last Card To Play - Assasinate Mexican Governor Colonel Antonio Alvarez. Dave Norton (B) *Celerium - Retrieve the Celerium. *Call and Collect - Go to the store near East Los Santos and Then Pick Up the Device. *Final Interview - Attend an interview with IAA Agent Sean Stevens and then eliminate him. *Out Of Agency - Sabotage the IAA's training camp. *Direction - Meet with FIB Director. *Al Asad - Eliminate Saudi Arabian Terroist Mastermind Mohammad Al Asad. Ending Successful Ending Dave Norton (B) *His Mentor - Protect Franklin from Merryweather and DEA Agents. *Minor Turbulence - Defend the FIB Headquarters from DEA Agents. *Crime and Punishment - Survive Herwin's betrayal and DEA Ambush. Michael De Santa (M) *You Forget A Thousand Things - Go To Los Santos International airport and Eliminate Herwin. Failed Ending Michael De Santa (M) *The Grip - Help Franklin takedown Merryweather and Eliminate Decker. *We Were Set Up - Find Franklin dead and Survive Herwin's betrayal. Dave Norton (B) *No Happy Endings - Eliminate Herwin.